


He wants to touch (and take and have)

by warmwilby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, No beta we die like lmanburg, Sexual Tension, kinda brat tommy, listen it dances the line on a lotta things, oh yeah normal sex tags, slight degradation kink also, slight praise kink, wilbur cusses too much, wilbur knows what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmwilby/pseuds/warmwilby
Summary: wilbur knows what he wants.he wants to touch and take and have.he wants tommy.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 336





	He wants to touch (and take and have)

**Author's Note:**

> a longer one whoop
> 
> my first time writing actual smut, it ain’t very good. but i like the build up. lemme know what you think??

wilbur knows what he wants. he’s been friends with tommy for over a year now, and in that time they’ve gotten close. their relationship might be comparable to that of tommy and tubbo’s, but wilbur knows it isn’t. wilbur knows what he wants.

he wants to see flushed cheeks and tousled hair. wants to give bruises and hear broken moans. lips swollen from attention, quivering thighs. he wants to touch and take and have. 

he wants tommy. 

and he knows it’s reciprocated, at least somewhat. knows it from the typing bubble that pops up just to go away seconds later, only to reappear again after the older says something ornery. knows it from the blush dusting across pale youthful cheeks during their few meetups. knows it from the way tommy can never seem to get enough of wilburs attention. but he needs to know for sure. 

which is why when tommy said his parents gave the Okay for wilbur to come over for dinner, the brunette was delighted. tommy told him that after dinner his parents had to go pickup their new wardrobe, so him and wilbur would have some time to hang out. wil is sure it’ll be enough time for what he wants. 

  
  


-

  
  


“mum, wilburs just texted and said he’ll be here in a minute.” tommy was excited to have his friend over. seeing him was different from his other mates. maybe it was the fact that wilbur was older, and made tommy feel more mature (whilst still somehow bullying him for being a child. it’s complicated), or even how wilbur treats tommy. like he was special. like someone worth giving their time to. 

with a buzz of the blondes phone, a knock came at the door. 

“just a sec!” tommy called, wiping his nervous hands on his trousers. his heartbeat had picked up since he got the last text from wilbur, but now it was skyrocketing. why was he so nervous? they had left off on good terms last they saw each other, and their texts haven’t been off. he has no reason to be nervous. tommy tried not to think about the sideways glances him and wil shared, the eye contact held too long, and lingering touches of their last farewell. 

“hey tommyinnit,” came the mans smooth greeting. tommy made eye contact and smiled, but not without first noticing the taller’s snug dress shirt tucked into a pair of beige khakis. 

“wil, come in come in.” the younger side stepped to make way for the others entrance. “didn’t know we were dressing all proper, and i’m the fuckin host.” tommy himself was just wearing his iconic Red And White Shirt with a pair of jeans. maybe he felt a little underdressed, but his complaining felt hollow with the payoff of getting to see wilbur dressed in a way that made his skin feel a little too warm. 

wilbur gave a light laugh in response. his clothing choice hadn’t gone unnoticed. it might be a little weird given he’s dressed all fancy just for a meal at a friends, but what can he say. wilbur likes to put on a show. 

tommy’s parents greeted wilbur; his mum hugging the man and his dad giving a handshake. they all sat at the table together, wilbur on tommy’s right, seated across from the parents. 

“we’ve made a pork roast for dinner wilbur, is that alright?” quipped tommy’s mum, while handing wil his plate. she handed the next plate to tommy. 

“quite, thank you.” wilbur gave an earnest smile, and out the corner of his eye saw tommy look away from him quickly. “and thank you for having me over as well, it’s very kind of you.” tommy rolled his eyes at wilburs over the top politeness. 

“anytime dear.” came the mums response. she smiled in return, picking up her fork to begin eating. 

tommy did the same, already cutting into his. wilbur followed suit, and with a glance towards tommy, he saw the younger put his fork in his mouth. some had gotten on the side of his lips, and his tongue darted out to catch what he missed. wilbur looked up from red lips and into tommy’s eyes. they both paused for a second, which felt much longer, and tommy turned away with a cough to cover up darkening cheeks. 

“it’s very good, thank you.” wilbur shared his gratitude, and picked up his tissue to wipe at his mouth. 

slowly, wilbur moved his foot toward tommy’s, just enough so their ankles were brushing when wilbur angled his foot the correct way. tommy shifted in his seat, thinking it was probably an accident on wilburs part. the blonde continued eating, but paused when wilburs ankle rubbed his again. tommy cleared his throat, it turning into a squeak when wilburs foot started rubbing up tommy’s shin. 

“everything alright, tom?” came his fathers gruff question. tommy could only nod. 

“i’m done w-with my food. thanks mum, it was r-really good.” came tommy’s thanks. wilbur had gone back to the ankle brushing, face completely normal. not showing any signs of anything happening, while tommy was already stuttering from this alone. 

“you’re welcome tom. may i take both your plates?” responded tommy’s mum. 

boys both gave a yes and smiled at his parents. 

“cmon, help me grab dessert, love.” mum asked dad. they left the dining room with dirty dishes and a promise of dessert. 

immediately wilburs left hand was on tommy’s knee. the teen yelped, and wilbur turned to him with a smile. 

“what’s wrong, tommy?” wilbur asked, “something the matter?”

“uh, wilbur i-“ tommy started, but was cutoff with his parents coming back in the room. wilburs hand stayed where it was. 

“for dessert we have bread pudding, i made it myself.” tommy’s mum announced, and the dessert looked quite good. 

keeping his left hand on tommy’s knee, wilbur began eating with his right. he made no sign that anything out of the ordinary was happening. tommy however had a shake in his hand when he brought the dessert to his mouth. his breathing was uneven, but it was only noticeable when you were looking for it. 

wilbur was looking for it. 

slowly, he started to move his hand upwards. his thumb began tracing circles into tommy’s thigh, and tommy whimpered. actually fucking whimpered. if wilbur wasn’t already half hard, he sure as hell was now. 

“s-sorry, uh, something was cau-caught in my throat..” tommy gave as a lame excuse, but his parents didn’t seem to notice. they also didn’t seem to notice wilburs hand half an inch away from tommy’s cock. 

“alright then, we better be off. we’ve got to make it to pick up the wardrobe by 7:00, and it’s already 6:35.” tommy’s mum explained. “we will probably be home around 7:45. do you boys mind taking the dishes?” 

“we’ve got it, thank you so much again.” came wilburs response. all while tommy’s mum was explaining, wilbur had been squeezing tommy’s thigh with varying degrees of pressure. he watched the boy shake beside him. 

the front door shut and locked, and just like that, wil’s hand was off of him. wilbur stood up with a grace that tommy couldn’t possess, even if he dick wasnt currently rock solid. he watched the taller man swiftly bring the dishes into the kitchen like nothing even happened. 

tommy finally realized maybe he should get up and help by the time he heard the sink water running. 

the sight of wilbur over the sink, fitted sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his shirt unbuttoned by two should have been criminal. 

“tommyinnit, come dry these dishes.” wilbur told him, barely glancing his way. what was this? wilbur couldn’t just feel him up under the dinner table, with his parents right there, then just act like nothing happened. tommy wouldn’t have it. 

“wil, what wa-“

“tsk tommy, i thought i said come dry these dishes.” wilbur shook his head, a disappointed frown gracing his face. 

tommy slowly stepped up next to wilbur and took the towel from him. if the older wanted to act like this, tommy wasn’t above playing his little game. 

grabbing a plastic cup from the sink that wilbur had washed, tommy placed it in his hands only to drop it on the floor. 

with a glance wilburs way, tommy stuck his lip out in a pout and said, “oops.” the blonde slowly bent down, facing away from wilbur and reached for the cup. he could feel a warm gaze on where his shirt was riding up. 

he picked up the cup and set it back in the sink. 

“what the fuck tommy, now you’ve got it all dirty from the floor. i’ll have to fucking wash it again.” wilbur aimed at tommy, who seemed to be completely unbothered by wilburs harsh tone of voice. was it like that, then? 

“oh no, i’m sure a big man like you can manage.” tommy gave with a chuckle, reaching for another dish to dry. 

wilbur grabbed tommy’s thin wrist in front of him, and pulled him towards his chest. wilbur leaned in, and the shorter could feel wil’s hot breathe on his ear. tommy couldn’t suppress the shiver that went through his body. 

“you’re such a fucking brat, you know that, tommy?” he froze, and wilbur gave a chuckle. “you probably don’t even know what that is. shame, cause you make a really fucking good one.”

wilbur still held tommy in his grasp, and could hear the sharp intake of breath that tommy gave in response. wil only squeezed tommy’s wrist harder, before harshly dropping it. 

tommy leant back against the counter now that wilbur had released him. he could only look up at the brunette with lidded eyes, hoping his eyes could convey what his lips could not. 

wilbur stood in silence, the tension palpable, determined not to be the one to make the first official move. 

maybe tommy’s lips could convey something. 

tommy had never kissed anyone before. it showed in the way his nose smooshed awkwardly against wilburs, but he really didn’t give a shit. neither of them did. 

tommy moaned into the kiss, struggling to breathe properly, and wilbur pulled back. he rested his forehead against tommy’s. 

“fucking finally.” was all that wilbur said. 

tommy reached for wil’s shirt, wanting to be closer to him again. needing it. 

wilbur allowed a chaste kiss but stopped it at that, pulling back. “needy, are we?” 

“the fuck do you think, dickhead.” came tommy’s response. he’d had enough of wilbur teasing. he needed some form of attention on his cock or he might just die. if he had to tease wilbur to get it, he wasn’t opposed in the slightest. 

wilbur pushed tommy’s back against the counter, and his arm came up to the side of tommy’s head where it rested on the cabinets behind him. 

“what do you want me to do about it, tommy?” 

tommy could only stare into wilburs eyes, swallowing a whimper. 

“i said,” wilbur moved his hand from the cabinet into tommy’s hair, pulling harshly. “what do you want me to do about it?” the olders head leaned in, breathing on tommy’s neck. 

it was too much and not enough. 

“wil, i- please,” tommy whispered. 

“what was that, love? speak up.” tommy went slack against wil at the pet name, and wilbur could have come right then and there. 

“please wilbur, please fuck me.” tommy managed out. his head hung on wilburs chest, hands gripping the front of the older mans shirt. 

“see, that wasn’t so hard tommy. you can be good if you try.” wilbur pulled away from the blonde, and lead him by the waist, ushering him upstairs. 

wilbur couldn’t get enough of tommy, and barely anything had happened yet. his response to harshness was sinful, but his pliability at kindness was intoxicating. wilbur needed more. 

the taller of the two sat on tommy’s bed, pulling the shorter on his lap. 

“now, tommy. i know you were good and told me what you wanted. but you can’t expect me to do all the work.” wilbur explained. 

the brunette sat there, waiting to see what tommy would do. tommy just looked him in the eyes, and rolled his hips downwards, grinding into wil. 

“hng,” the younger’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the attention to his cock, it feeling so good after being neglected for so long. 

“oh, tommy. i didn’t know you were a  _ slut _ .” wilbur grinned, this boy being so perfect for him. his boy. 

all tommy could do was nod and whimper, rutting faster. he needed to cum so badly. 

“you’re my slut though, aren’t you tommyinnit.” wilbur grabbed tommy’s hips, stopping the motions. 

“wilbur why, i was so close, wilbur please,” tommy whimpered pitifully. 

“say it, tommy.” he squeezed his hips hard, wanting to leave marks. to leave bruises. “say you’re my slut.”

tommy somehow blushed an even deeper shade of pink than he’s been for the past while, taking a deep breath. 

“i- i’m your slut, wilbur.”

“good boy.” 

wil immediately pushed tommy off of him and into a laying position on the bed. a high pitched keen escaped tommy’s mouth, a result from his cock still trapped inside his jeans being pushed into the mattress. 

wilbur started unbuttoning his shirt, and tommy flipped over, wanting to see. that fucking shirt. 

“you too,” wil said, moving to take off tommy’s teeshirt. the younger felt exposed, but that was soon forgotten in favor of the sensation of wilbur licking along his neck. he started at his jaw, leaving light kisses, then licking his way down. he left a hickey right below tommy’s collarbone, where he knew it wouldn’t be visible. 

“wil, if you don’t fuck me right now i think i’m gonna lose my shit.” tommy blurted out. 

“jesus christ tommy, should have said so.” wilbur returned with a smirk. 

he reached for tommy’s zipper, looking up at the boy, waiting for a yes. the blonde nodded, hiding his face in his arm. 

wilbur unzipped and started pulling tommy’s trousers down, along with his pants. he used his other hand to reach up and pull tommy’s arm away from his face. 

“none of that.” wilbur demanded. tommy shivered at the once again harsh tone. “i want you to look at me when i fuck the shit outta you.” the younger’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the mere thought of it. 

with both of their pants off, wilbur reached one hand towards tommy’s cock, his other on his own. 

“so pretty,” said wilbur, admiring the boy beneath him. 

“wil, please, now,”

“tsk, tommy. i’ve got to prep you first.” the condescending tone shook tommy. he reached forwards to grab hold of wilburs bicep to steady himself. 

wilbur reached over the side of the bed, where their discarded trousers lay, and grabbed the bottle of lube out of his own pocket. he warmed it in his hands for a second, not wanting the cold to shock tommy. 

tommy started squirming, impatient that wilbur wasn’t in him  _ right fucking now.  _

wil lubed up one finger, circling tommy’s rim. he slowly pushed in, breaching the tight muscle. he pumped it in and out, letting tommy get used to the feeling.

when he felt tommy was ready, he added a second digit. 

“ghh- wil,” tommy squeaked out, gripping the bedsheets. 

wilbur scissored his two fingers, slowly opening tommy up. when he added a third finger, he tried crooking them in different positions. 

tommy’s back arched off the bed, and he let out a high, “ahhh oh my god, oh my god, do that again wilbur.” 

wilbur pushed his fingers in faster, aiming towards the same spot that gave tommy that reaction. 

a whimper matched a thrust, as wilbur pushed in tommy keened. 

“ready for my cock, tommy?” wilbur pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube again. 

“please wilbur, need it, right now right fucking now,” tommy babbled. 

“maybe this’ll finally get you to shut up. you run your mouth too fuckin much, tommyinnit.” once his dick had a good amount of lube, he lined it up at tommy’s entrance. 

slowly pushing in, wilbur was met with a, “hhhh- mmh yes wil, nng,” from tommy. 

“fuck yeah, just like that. you take me so well, tommy.” he praised the boy, finally bottoming out. he sat for a second, wanting him to adjust. 

“move, please.” tommy squeaked out. 

wilbur was more than happy to oblige. 

he didn’t let loose on his promise of fucking the shit out of tommy. he wanted to be gentle at first, he really did. but with the sinful moans and arch of tommy’s back, he couldn’t restrain himself. 

he pulled out to the tip, and slammed back in repeatedly. wilbur held his hands on tommy’s hips to steady him, pushing him down into the mattress. 

“ahhh fuck, wil. so good.” tommy’s cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, tip red and swollen from lack of attention. tommy traced his hand down his stomach, towards his dick, wanting to relieve pressure. 

tommy’s hand was pushed away and instead replaced by wilburs. the blonde had big hands, but somehow wil’s were even bigger, and they felt amazing around his cock. he could feel a tight coil in his stomach and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. 

wilbur matched his thrusts with his strokes, and tommy had never felt anything more amazing. wilbur was in awe at the boy below him, so perfect. so perfect for him. 

wilbur shifted slightly to the left, and tommy let out a wail. bingo. “more wilbur, please i’m so close wil, i need it please,” tommy begged. 

the older slowed his thrusts. “need what? use your fucking words.” wilbur spat. by now tommy’s thighs were shaking and a sheen of sweat was covering both of their chests. it was intoxicating.

“need to cum, please wilbur need to cum so bad,” tommy didn’t even realize he was begging, so caught up in being pounded into the mattress and needing his release. 

“only because you asked so nicely.” wilbur began a slow thrust that was building up. he matched pumping tommy’s cock in time with fucking him, pulling out all the way to plunge back in. “go ahead slut, you can cum. cum for me.” 

“nnng- ah, ah, mmmph,” tommy came in thick white ropes across his chest. tommys hole tightening around wilbur sent him over the edge, along with the sight of tommy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and him being completely fucked out. 

“holy fuck tommy, you’re so good for me.” wilbur came down with a stroke to tommys soft cheek, kissing him on the forehead. he pulled out and went to grab a warm rag to clean up with. 

once they had settled in bed, wilbur wrapped around the smaller boy, tommy spoke up. 

“took you fuckin long enough, big man. i didnt know how many more of those tension filled fuckin eye gazes we had to have before something happened.” tommy jabbed with a smile. 

“shut the fuck up, tommyinnit.” wilbur rubbed his face against tommys neck, enjoying this moment. 

he got what he wanted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am and gave up halfway through pog
> 
> also yes i use their names too much, and also yes wilbur says tommys name too much. i Just Think It’s Neat.


End file.
